<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Урок анатомии by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188805">Урок анатомии</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote'>Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ей нравится слушать, как он говорит на латыни.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Урок анатомии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Текст писался с анатомическим атласом в руках :)<br/>Читаться, надеюсь, вполне может и без него. Внутри много латыни. Очень много :)<br/>Оно родилось из одного предложения в "What is and what should never be". Мне захотелось развить эту научно-популярную тему :)))</p><p>Выложено 7 января 2013.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ирэн приземляется на диван рядом с ним и смотрит очень внимательно.</p><p>- Да? Что ты хотела?</p><p>- Я?</p><p>- Ну, да. Сидишь и смотришь на меня. Значит, тебе от меня что-то нужно.</p><p>Ирэн тяжело вздыхает:</p><p>- О. Да. Ну да, конечнооо… - тянет она с ехидством . – Ну, например… У меня к тебе вопрос, Шерлок.</p><p>- Какой?</p><p>- Очень важный, - сообщает Ирэн заговорщическим голосом.</p><p>- Ну, так спрашивай уже, - раздраженно бросает он.</p><p>- Как называется кость предплечья на латыни?</p><p>- Что, прости? – удивленно переспрашивает Шерлок.</p><p>- Как называется кость предплечья на латыни? – повторяет она.</p><p>- Которая? Их там две.</p><p>- Ах, да. Точно. Выбери ту, которая тебе больше нравится.</p><p>- Ирэн, зачем тебе это?</p><p>- Просто скажи. Это что, так сложно?</p><p>Он вздыхает и закатывает глаза.</p><p>- Локтевая кость. Ulna. Это все?</p><p>- Хм… - она медленно проводит рукой по его руке, от кисти до предплечья, будто пытается осознать наличие под тканью, кожей и мышцами локтевой кости. – А вторая?</p><p>- Хватит заниматься ерундой. Возьми с полки анатомический атлас и посмотри.</p><p>- Нееет. Так не пойдет. Анатомический атлас не умеет разговаривать красивым глубоким баритоном, – мурлычет Ирэн, продолжая перебирать пальчиками по его руке и комкая рубашку. – Мне нравится слушать, как ты говоришь. Про убийства. Про гидролиз. Еще про что-нибудь… интересное. А сегодня у нас будет урок анатомии. Мне нравится слушать, как ты говоришь на латыни.</p><p>Шерлок старательно изображает пренебрежительный взгляд и презрение к грубой лести.</p><p>- Я все равно от тебя не отстану, - это правда: если Ирэн что-то крепко взбрело в голову, иногда кажется, что проще ее убить, чем разубедить. – Ну? Как называется вторая?</p><p>- Radius, –нарочито недовольным тоном сообщает Шерлок. </p><p>Она проводит ладонью по его руке от локтя до плеча:</p><p>-А здесь?</p><p>- Плечевая кость. Humerus. </p><p>Пальцы Ирэн перебегают по плечу к ключице, теперь касаясь уже обнаженной кожи.</p><p>- Clavicula, - говорит Шерлок, не дожидаясь ее вопроса.</p><p>- Красиво. Такое красивое имя заслуживает отдельного внимания, - она нежно касается ключицы губами. Пальцы снова движутся вверх, поглаживают шею сзади. Губы следуют за ними.</p><p>- Шейные позвонки? – шепчет Ирэн, прихватывая губами мочку уха. Он набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и старается, чтобы голос звучал ровно:</p><p>- Vertebrae cervicalis.</p><p>- Прекрасно. Дальше…</p><p>- Os temporale, os sphenoidale, os zygomaticum, maxilla… - вполголоса продолжает Шерлок, пока она покрывает поцелуями его лицо, потом ловит ее губы и целует. </p><p>- А эта как называется? - прервав поцелуй, Ирэн аккуратно кусает его за подбородок.</p><p>- Может, достаточно латыни на сегодня? </p><p>Она отрицательно качает головой:</p><p>- Не-а. Мне понравилось. Но я могу остановиться, если хочешь, - Ирэн вздергивает бровь. – Или продолжай вместе со мной, - она расстегивает пару пуговиц на его рубашке, проводит пальцем от яремной ямки вниз, потом снова вверх. – Ну, так что?</p><p>Он раздраженно вздыхает и бросает на Ирэн уничижительный взгляд.</p><p>- Ну? – она улыбается, глядя на Шерлока в упор и продолжая поглаживать его по груди.</p><p>- Sternum.</p><p>- Хо-ро-шо, - скользнув ему за спину, Ирэн стягивает с него рубашку и целует лопатку.</p><p>- Scapula.</p><p>Она проводит языком, обрисовывая очертания кости, потом касается губами выступающего позвонка. </p><p>- Vertebra thoracica.</p><p>- А какой он по счету? – еще один поцелуй.</p><p>- Издеваешься?</p><p>- Интересуюсь, - и еще один.</p><p>- Шестой, - отвечает Шерлок после паузы. – Sexta vertebra thoracica.</p><p>Губы опускаются на позвонок ниже.</p><p>- Septima vertebra thoracica, octava vertebra thoracica… - отсчитывает Шерлок, пока она скользит губами и языком вниз по позвоночнику. Потом Ирэн проводит ладонями по ребрам от спины к груди. </p><p>- Costae, - выдыхает Шерлок почти шепотом.</p><p>- Это, - назад, от груди к спине, одними кончиками пальцев, - какое по счету?</p><p>- Пятое. Нет. Шестое. Шестое ребро, - очень сложно сосредоточиться. И не очень хочется. – Sexta cos... Мммм… - руки Ирэн снова скользят к груди, касаются сосков. Потом она опрокидывает Шерлока на диван и, расстегнув его брюки, быстро стягивает их вместе с бельем. Губы движутся вниз по животу, к еще одной выступающей косточке.</p><p>- Os… ilium.</p><p>Руки ласкают внутреннюю поверхность бедер. Ему уже совершенно не хочется говорить что бы то ни было. Но Ирэн шепчет, почти касаясь губами его кожи:</p><p>- Как называется на латыни бедренная кость?</p><p>- Os… fe… mo… ris… </p><p>Руки пробираются по бедрам вверх. Еще немного выше. </p><p>- Здесь нет… кос…</p><p>-Я знаю, - когда к рукам присоединяется язык, Шерлок, наконец, стонет, не сдерживаясь. – Ничего. Мне это совершенно не помешает.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>